The Heros
by Hetaliadork101
Summary: They say there here to help the world but the WORLD doesn't agree
1. Chapter 1

HI you guys my name is Hetaliadork101 but you can call me HD! So i really have no idea what to write so I just write down what's in my head! Oh and I don't own Hetalia Or Centuries : )

_Ugly, fat, useless, why I can't do anything right?!_

_Forgotten overlooked misplaced unrecognizable why won't anyone acknowledge me?!_

_Disgusted by others mistreated why won't any one love me for me?!_

_Annoying idiotic a loser Why can't I be more than that?!_

**June 1, Madison square Garden**

"Now ladies and gentlemen the **Forgotten!**"

The roar of the crowd was unbelievable they…were loved by millions the band stepped out only to have the crowd screamed louder they to play Prussia's song Centuries

_Some legends are told _

_Some told to dust or to gold _

_But you will remember me _

_Remember me for Centuries _

(Listen to Centuries by fall out boy)

As the song ended the crowd screamed and yell and cried not in pity but in joy they recognized they were just like

Forgotten

Misplaced

Disgusted

A loser

That's all for now Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Success…thank god

They boomed over night

Encouraged the world

Showed…they are not alone…

Sliver-sometimes the lead singer and other times base

White-writes the majority of the songs great singer but shy

Red-lead guitarist extremely popular and observant

Blue-not as popular as the rest of the band sometimes base and other lead singer

They say there here to help the world

But the world doesn't agree

**I guess this is ok...right...right?! I'm sorry I've been busy **

**enjoy though**

-H


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I had the new chapter ready to go and my computer DELETES it all as in all my notes for the NEXT chapters : ' ( anyway I'm just writing down what i can remember sorry for being so late… -H**

Four Friends

you think there to different to be friends

yet they are..

_World conference _

"Are you bloody mad thats a horrid idea!" said Arthur "aww common Iggy this is a good idea" Alfred stroke a pose " super earth man protecting us from the evil green gases!" It has been a usual conference Alfred coming up with a stupid idea being shot down by Arthur Francis interjecting with a sexual innuendo and the two brawling it out starting a eruption of noise through the room. creating a headache for ludwig but some things were a little off Gilbert was quiet the ENTIRE TIME along with Alfred and Romano. Alfred kept staring at the clock tapping his fingers…he's nervous ludwig noticed but why the four kept exchanging glances, finally something earth shattering happened "Will you all just _**SHUT UP**_!" screamed Alfred " look if we get off schedule then I'm going to be VERY late for something EXTREMELY important.." Alfred kept shooting glances at Matthew, Gilbert, Romano they were the only ones with there mouths not hanging open after that shocking moment he sat down "..uh that it may be a little to late for that.." stated a young girl looking at her watch "…**SHIT!**" the four grab there stuff and raced out the room. It was quiet then "like what just happened?" said Felikis "i don't know but they have some explaining to do" stated Ludwig

**So I know this isn't much… but i can't get my notes back *cries* I've tried EVERYTHING! anyway school ended for me and I'm going to try and get some new stories and new chapters up thank yo guys for waiting this long -H**


	4. Chapter 4

**H:…. I have no excuses…WELL! lets get going shall we?!**

_More and more concerts there were almost like one Direction..._  
_but one thing was for certain.._  
_they had become suspicious.._  
_people were questioning who they were.._  
_websites dedicated to who they were _  
_the nations noticed changes _  
_Lovino would sneak off in the middle of the night_  
_Gilbert would sings songs from the band under his breath when he thought no one was looking_  
_Matthew would strum a gutair in the meeting since no one would notice him ( :'( )_  
_Alfred would scribble away in a small blue notebook _  
_they had never noticed the eyes watching them _  
_sneak off _  
_sing _  
_strum_  
_write_  
_the world they had tried so hard to build up was about to be shattered_

UN secrete conference room present:  
England Russia Germany China Germany  
"Were all present because we all noticed the odd behaviors of our fellow nations" Germany stated  
"yes Alfred keeps scribbling away in a little note book I've asked several times and he would snap the book shut and walk off still muttering I've also heard songs that he would sing" said England  
"ve~ i see fratello sneak off sometimes at midnight he always has a gutiar case with him Ve~ I'm worried"

_The nations discussed the strange behaviors of there friends _

_so far they didn't have enough to make accusations but _

_they would have it soon enough and all from a small accident about switch briefcases _

_…yup there in for one hell of a ride..._

**H: so I have gotten off my lazy ass I got worried ****about school so i decide to update Im gonna busy since I go to school the 24th…dammit…i hope you forgive me! **


End file.
